herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines is the main protagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Gravity Falls. The character is voiced by Jason Ritter, and designed by and loosely based on the series creator, Alex Hirsch. The character first appeared on the unreleased unnamed pilot created by Hirsch which he used to pitch the show, and then he appeared on the first episode "Tourist Trapped". Dipper, together with his sister Mabel Pines and great uncle Stan Pines, star in every episode of the show. Dipper was born on October 17, 2000. He is a 12-year-old boy who is sent, alongside his sister, to spend his summer vacation in his granduncle's tourist trap called the "Mystery Shack". He endeavors to uncover the secrets of the fictional town of Gravity Falls and to find an explanation for the strange situations he experiences. He is helped by his energetic twin sister Mabel and by the handy man that works there, Soos. The situations that they encounter include dealing with various supernatural or legendary creatures, like gnomes, cryptids, demons, and minotaurs. The adventures of Dipper and his sister are inspired by the childhood of series creator Alex Hirsch and his own twin sister. As a character, Dipper has been critically well received. He appears in various Gravity Falls merchandise, such as on clothing and in video games. Role Dipper Pines is a curious, clever and inventive boy from Piedmont, California, forced to spending his summer together with his great uncle Stan in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He is accompanied by his twin sister Mabel Pines. Their parents aren't revealed in the show. He is portrayed as smart, wise, gentle, conventional, and very logical, showing knowledge in various areas like history, cryptography, puzzle-solving. etc. Dipper wears his trademark white and blue hat with a symbol of a blue pine tree on the front. He also wears a navy blue vest, orange T-shirt, gray shorts, black sneakers, and a wristwatch. Dipper gets his nickname from a birth mark on his forehead in the form of the Big Dipper, which he hides with his bangs. Dipper has a crush on local Gravity Falls girl and Mystery Shack employee Wendy who is three years older than him. He is extremely protective of his sister doing everything to protect or save her from trouble. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. Dipper is shown as a very organized child, always working on a well thought out plan. Quotes Trivia/Notes *Dipper is based on of the series creator. *It is revealed in the Gravity Falls ''episode ''Dipper vs.Mannliness that he listens to a girly Icelandic pop band named Babba, which is a parody of ABBA. *Dipper's original hat, in the pilot episode Tourist Trapped, was tan and taupe with a star in the center. *The way Dipper's broke up Robbie's relationship with Wendy Corduroy in "Boyz Crazy", was similar to how Finn broke up Marceline and Ash's relationship in "Memory of a Memory". **This resulted in breaking up with their old partner (Ash and Robbie). **Both relationships involved a innocent girl (Wendy and Marceline) and a horrible boy (Robbie and Ash). **The boy behind their break-up (Dipper and Finn) **The only difference, however, is that Dipper is nice and Finn is weirdo. Category:Gravity Falls Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Narrators Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Detectives Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Weaklings Category:Brothers Category:Youngsters Category:Twins Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Knight Templar Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Protectors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Genius Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Damsels Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good